Detective88's A Midsummer Nights' Dream
by Detective88
Summary: Daisy and Saskuse want to elope, but are pursued by Daisy's fiance Axel and her Axel-crazed friend Xion. When a goofy fairy mixes up a love potion, can Axel and Xion and Daisy and Saskuse have true love at last?
1. The Cast

Hey, here I am again. To do another story. This one is a gift for DisneyGal1234 aka Daisy. It is a parody of the Mickey Mouse version of "A Midsummer Nights' Dream." I don't own Naruto, etc. Daisy is DisneyGal1234's OC.

Summary: Daisy and Saskuse want to elope, but are pursued by Daisy's fiance Axel and her Axel-crazed friend Xion. When a goofy fairy mixes up a love potion, can Axel and Xion and Daisy and Saskuse have true love at last?

* * *

**Detective88's A Midsummer Nights' Dream**

**The Cast**

Lysander(Mickey Mouse)...Saskuse Uchicha(Naruto)

Hermia(Minnie Mouse)...DisneyGal1234 aka Daisy(Fellow Authoress)

Demetrius(Hermia's fiancee, but loves Helena later on)(Donald Duck)...Axel(Kingdom Hearts)

Helena(Hermia's friend, Demetrius's girlfriend)...Xion(Kingdom Hearts)

Duke Theseus(Professor Ludwig Von Drake)...need help

Scrooge McDuck...need help

King Oberon...need help

Puck the Fairy(Goofy)...Billy(THe Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy)

* * *

Here you have it. Read and review.


	2. Chapter 1: Sasuke and Daisy's Problem

Here is the beginning of this.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Saskuse and Daisy's Problem**

**Detective88 Stories Presents**

"**Detective88's A Midsummer Night's Dream"**

**Starring**

**Bridgit Mendler as Daisy Sarutobi**

**Yuri Lowenthall as Saskuse Uchiha**

**Quinton Flynn as Axel**

**Alyson Stoner as Xion**

**Sebastian Cabbot as Sir Ector**

**David Spade as Emperor Kuzco**

**Jeff Bennett as Fairy Gary **

**Richard Steven Horvitz as Billy**

**and**

**Rob Paulson as Troubadour**

* * *

Our story is set in Ancient Greece somewhere in the A.D era. We zoom over to a temple where two couples were staring at each other. The first was a 16 year old girl with long black/dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, light tan skin and she wore a daisy in her hair, a pink no sleeve dress, with a gold sash, pink shoes with a bow on them; she's DisneyGal1234 aka Daisy.

The second was a 16 year old boy with messy short black hair, a grey headband with a symbol, pale skin, and he wore a dark blue shirt, dark blue shirt and shorts and sandals, he's Saskuse Uchicha, Daisy's boyfriend.

The third was a 15 year old boy with spiky red hair and a few scars on his face and a black robe. His name was Axel.

The fourth and last one was ooglling at Axel. She was a girl with short black hair, blue eyes and a black dress; she's Xion.

They all have arrived up because of a situationt that Daisy doesn't want to do, but we'll learn about that in a few minutes. Only two men were watching them. The one with a fat man with a yellow shirt, a red kilt like a apron and brown shoes; he's Sir Ector.

The final was a 18 year old boy with black hair, a red emperor robe and a gold crown, he's Emperor Kuzco.

"A strange and magic dream, you now here told, takes place in Ancient Greece in days of old." narrated Troubador Turtle as he walked to the court. "When greed and gold are what marriage is made of, how will these maidens each wed a true love?"

"What are you doing here?" Axel asked Troubadour.

"I just wanted to narrate the story. Besides, you and that Xion make a cute couple." Troubadour said.

"Yeah, I know. We get that a lot." Xion said.

"I'll be going now." Troubadour said.

"Oh, Emperor Kuzco." Ector bowed. "Our most famous emperor."

Kuzco who was playing with the theatre mask noticed and said, "Oh, what a nice intro for me." He then decided to cut to the chase as he took out some grapes, "Okay, Ector boy, what do you want?"

"This maiden's father promised her and her vast wealth in marriage to my nephew Axel, but she refuses to marry him." Ector said.

"I don't love Axel!" Daisy said. She went to Saskuse and hugged him, making him blush, "I love Saskuse."

"Gosh." Saskuse said.

"Love!" Ector groaned. "Daisy was promised to Axel. Unless he canceled it, it's a binding contract."

"What is the worst to befall me if I refuse to wed Axel?" Daisy asked.

"The law of Athens is very clear. Either you agree to marry Axel or you must be put to death." Ector stated as if in anger.

Sasuke, Daisy, Axel and Xion gasped. Marriage or death? Crazy law and it was stupid too, but it was back in the ancient times.

"What? We don't have no laws like that." Kuzco laughed. "That's just too kooky. Okay, where's my book of Athenian laws." He took out a book and began looking into the book and read, "Marraige or death." He skimmed through it and sighed. "Sounds pretty harsh. But since I'm a nice guy, I'm gonna give you until tomorrow to decide to tie the knot. After that..." he made a "You're dead" sign as a warning.

Daisy held her neck in fear as Sasuke looked worried and Ector looked determined.

* * *

Later that night, Daisy and Sasuke are at the fountain with Sasuke pacing around and thinking up a plan for Daisy not to marry Axel. Law or no law, something has to be stopped and a plan needed to made.

"Oh, Sasuke, what are we gonna do?" Daisy asked in concern.

"Darn that Athenian law." Sasuke groaned. Just then he got an idea and said, "I got it. All we gotta do is leave Athens, then we can get married. What do you say, Daisy." He held her hands as he asked like he was proposing to her, "Will you elope with me?"

"Elope?" Daisy thought this over and then hugged her boyfriend and smiled, "Yes! Yes! Of course I will!"

"That's swell." Sasuke said.

* * *

A while later, Saskuse and Daisy ran to a hill as Sasuke said, "Now the woods that'll liege outside the town, there I'll wait for you." He and Daisy kissed on the lips before Sasuke ran off.

"Oh, Saskuse. There truly where I'll meet with you." Daisy said before she turned to Xion and said, "Xion, I have the most wonderful news."

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the fountain, Axel was staring at his reflection until he saw his reflection turn into Daisy's ready to kiss him.(A/N: No, I support Axel x Xion and Sasuke and Daisy, but this is for the darn story, for now). He was about to kiss it back unti Xion's reflection appeared saying, "Axel!"

Axel screamed and fell into the water fountain. Xion was right behind him and he was spooked.

"Oh, Axel!" Xion said "Wait till you hear? Sasuke and Daisy are eloping! Isn't it romantic?"

Axel popped out of the water with only a fish on his head, when heard this. AS he got the fish out, Xion said, "I was thinking..." she had a crush on Axel for as long as she can remember and wished that she was the one betrothed with him, "Maybe, just maybe, you and I will run away and get married too!"

Axel screamed, "Eloping?" he jumped out of the pond, took out a suitcase and started to pack.

"Oh, Axel, you'll elope with me?" Xion asked, thinking that Axel was going to elope with her. "I knew you loved me all along. You just don't express it well."

By accident, Axel put Xion into the suitcase and closed it shut. "I gotta find Daisy." he left offscreen. He then came back and took Xion out of the suitcase.

"That didn't go like I planned at all." said Xion to herself, before setting off with Axel.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

The next chapter is where we meet Fairy Gary and Billy who mistakingly puts a love potion on Sasuke when he's supposed to put it on Axel. Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 2: Love Potion Mixup

This the chapter where Billy messes up the love potion.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Love Potion Mistake**

In the woods we see Troubadour sitting in a tree as he narrated to the audience, "And so the lovers from Athens took flight through the enchanted forest on midsummer's night. They dreamed their dreams of love will come true, but dreams and enchantment bring magic too."

The camera then zooms to another tree and inside a fairy was sleeping on a hammock, snoring away though a feather almost came to him. He was a fat fairy with brown hair and mustache combo, a tan leaf shirt, a brown vest and a kilt; he's Fairy Gary.

Fairy Gary was then awakened by the sounds of Axel and Xion's shouting in the distance, making him spin on his hammock until it snapped and he fell down. He went to the window and opened the leaf curtains and saw Xion and Axel walking through the woods. Axel was mad that Xion had followed him(Again, just for the story).

"I can't understand a word you're saying!" said Xion to Axel.

"I don't love you!" Axel shouted to Xion.

Xion gasped, "For that, I love you the more."

Seeing the dilenima and hoping he can fix the sitation to make Axel love Xion as much as she loved him, he began to think it over. He then said, "My good Billy, come here."

Just then another fairy came in. he was a fairy with red hair, a red baseball cap, a big nose,a white/blue shirt and blue pants; he's Billy. Billy kept knocking into things until he reached Garry's attention. "Yes sir, Mr. Fairy Gary, king of the fairies, sir." he saluted. "Billy reporting for duty."

"The course of love never did run smoothly so you and I will go all the way." Fairy Gary explained. He took a tulip and said as a piece of the nectar made a heart, "Behold this flower, the juice of it on sleeping eyelids laid, will make either man or woman fall madly in love with the first near creature that it sees."

Billy shrugged.

Fairy Gary made a dead panned expression and said, "Take this flower and seek through this grove, a sweet Athenian lady is in love with a disdaintful Axel. Amount his eyes, but do it when the next thing he spies will be the lady."

"Beg pardon?" Billy wondered.

"Squeeze the potion in his eyes!" shouted Fairy Gary.

"Why didn't you say so?" asked Billy. He took a perfume case and put the nectar of the flower in it like he was pumping blood. When he was done, the flower disappeared.

"You shalt know him by the Athenian clothing he has on." said Fairy Gary.

"Huh?" asked Billy, confused.

Fairy Gary showed the label and said to make it perfectly clear, "His clothes are made in Athens!"

"Oh," Billy said, getting the point. "Okay. You can count on me, Boss." He was about to fly off when he bumped into the branch. "Hey! Who put that tree there?" the fairy then flew off again.

Fairy Gary groaned with anger, "Idiots."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Daisy were lost. They had found two trees and it looked like they're walking around in circles.

"Oh, Sasuke Uchiha, we're lost!" Daisy said.

"We can find our way out in the morning. Might as well get some sleep tonight" Sasuke said, trying to soften the blow. Daisy calmed down and smiled small about this. It maybe a long way, but if she does come back, it's death row or marriage to someone she doesn't love.

Sasuke took some leaves and slept by the tree. Daisy took half of it and slept by the tree across from them, for also back then, sleeping together and cuddling was forbidden until marriage.

As the couple slept, Billy flew over to Sasuke. "This must be that Athenian fellow." He went up his shirt and came out looking at his label and said, "Yup. Made in Athens." He chuckled. He clearly thought Sasuke was Axel! Not good!

"Axel! Axel!" Xion's voice called. Billy sprayed the potion onto Sasuke.

"Oops, here she comes. I better hide" Billy said and he flew up, but he hit the branch. He smiled nervously and flew into the trees.

Xion came into the area and saw Sasuke and gasped. "Sasuke! Oh, if you live, awake." She shook him gently.

Just when Sasuke saw Xion, he had pink hearts in his eyes and he said, "And run through fire for thy sweet sake."

Xion backed away, creeped out and she was spoken for Axel, but not yet. "Who, me?" she asked.

Sasuke jumped into Xion's arms and said, "I'm yours,hot stuff." he then kissed her cheek making her scream and drop him befor running off.

"Xion, wait!" Sasuke said.

Billy who was watching in the trees smirked, "Nothing like a job well done." He then flew off, but he hit the branch before flying off. An acorn from the tree fell on Daisy, waking her up.

"Oh, what a nightmare." she said. Just then, the black haired girl noticed that her boyfriend was gone.

She got up and ran off to find him, "Sasuke! SASUKE!"

* * *

End of Chapter 2

Oh, Billy, you idiot! You messed up the wrong guy!(Turns to the readers) The next chapter is where Billy puts the love potion on Axel making him fall for Xion, and it leads to a brief love rectangle before Fairy Gary settles it and makes Sasuke and Axel go with the ones they love. Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 3: Love Resolved

Here is the Final chapter of this crazy love cartoon parody of a Shakespeare classic.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Love Resolved**

Back at Fairy Gary's throne, he was reading a book until Billy came in and he caught him with a baseball glove. Billy saluted and said, "Mission accomplished, Fairy Gary."

"Really?" Fairy Gary asked.

"Yup, here come the lovebirds now." Billy pointed out the window where they saw Xion screaming as she was chased by Sasuke.

Fairy Gary gasped and then glared at his servant, "You goof!"

He picked him up by the wings and Billy said, "What?"

"You squeezed the juice in the wrong Athenian's eyes." Fairy Gary then showed him Axel who is down below, looking for Daisy, "That's the Athenian I meant!"

"Daisy! Daisy!" Axel called.

"Oh." Billy said, getting it. "Don't worry, boss. I'll make everything alright." he took his wand out.

Down below, Daisy was searching for Sasuke when she saw Axel standing there.

"Axel? What are you doing here?" asked Daisy, surprised.

"Oh, Daisy. Please don't marry Sasuke. I love you." Axel said.

"I love Sasuke and he's disappeared." Daisy told him and she ran off.

"Wait!" Axel said as he ran off after her, but Billy used his magic to make him float to the ground near a puddle. He then took the potion and sprayed it on him.

He then hid when he saw Xion and Sasuke come into the scene. "Stop it, Sasuke! You're scaring me!" shouted Xion.

"Come on, Xion, give me a chance." said Sasuke.

"NO! I love Axel!" Xion said to him.

She stepped backwards as Sasuke said, "Well, he sure doesn't love you."

Just then, she tripped over Axel making her fall back and land in a pond. The splashing of the water got onto Axel making him wake up and see Xion. In less than 5 seconds, his eyes turned to pink hearts.

He took Xion and dipped her, "Xion, I love you."

"You do?" Xion said with joy that her boyfriend finally loves her. "Oh, Axel!"

Before they could kiss, Sasuke came to them and said to Xion, "Oh yeah, well I love you more."

Daisy came onto this and gasped in shock. Her fiancee and her boyfriend in love with her best friend. It's not happening she thought.

"Let her go!" Axel shouted at Sasuke, taking Xion, "You love Daisy."

"No, you have Daisy and you can have her because I love Xion." said Sasuke, grabbing Xion back.

"Sasuke!" Daisy said, couldn't believing her eyes.

"Daisy!" Sasuke said in shock.

"Xion!"

"Daisy!" Xion added.

"Axel!"

"Daisy!" said a shocked Axel.

Daisy glared at Xion, "Xion, you stole Sasuke-kun from me!"

"I did not!" shouted Xion.

"Hey!" Axel said, taking Xion, "She's mine."

"Mine!" Sasuke said, taking her back. This continued for a little bit.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"I must be dreaming." Daisy said, about to cry.

Fairy Gary then said, rolling his eyes, "What fools these mortals be."

Just then all that struggling flung Xion into the mud. Axel and Sasuke went to get her, trampling Daisy in the process. Then Axel carried Xion and Sasuke chased him, trampling Daisy again. Axel kept running until he hit trash can lid by Sasuke who grabbed Xion and ran until he got hit by a shield Axel held. He grabbed Xion and ran off until Sasuke hit him on the head with a frying pan. He ran off until he got hit in the frying pan by Daisy, giving Axel a chance to grab Xion and run.

Daisy smiled and hugged and kissed Sasuke's cheek numerous times. Though Sasuke will be happy to be reunited with Daisy, he was still under the love potion that he snuck off and left Daisy kissing a mop. She noticed and tossed it aside and went after Sasuke.

Sasuke chased Axel and Xion who went into a log. Sasuke turned the log around and made Axel land smack into a rock. Sasuke took Xion and ran off, but Axel got off and chased after him. He ran super speed past Sasuke and up the tree and put his hands out and once he was there, he grabbed Xion and went down the tree with her.

Sasuke fell off the tree and ran after them bumping into Daisy, who then ran after them.

This continued on until the four bumped into each other, knocking themselves out. Billy and Fairy Gary flew over and Billy laughed.

"That was a hoot. Let's do that again!" Billy took out the love potion.

Fairy Gary had enough of this and grabbed it from his minion. "This is stupid. I'll set things right." He tossed the love potion away. "Less confusion reign til morning's light." He cracked his knuckles and then spread the antidote magic onto Sasuke, Daisy, Axel and Xion as he said, "When thou wakes, thou takes true delight in the sight of thy rightful lady's eye." he then said to Billy, "Come on, we must go."

"Gosh, why didn't you say that in the first place?" said Billy, but Fairy Gary dragged him.

* * *

Elsewhere, Kuzco and Ector walking down the forest discussing the problem, "You wanna know something, Ector? This was completely predicable. Marriage or death? Where'd you learn those parenting skills? I would've run away too."

Just then Ector noticed that they just walked past them and dragged Kuzco to where they are and pointed at them.

"There they are. Asleep." Ector said, pointing at the lovers who are waking up.

"Hey, you kids, wake up!" Kuzco said. "We were looking all over the place for you."

Axel, Xion, Daisy and Sasuke yawned and stretched before they said in unison, "I had the most amazing dream."

It turned out that Fairy Gary not only gave them the antidote, it erased their memory of the dream and the fact that Daisy and Axel were betrothed. Axel and Xion saw each other with hearts in their eyes and they ran to each other and kissed and Daisy and Sasuke did the same.

Kuzco notices this and said, "Well, Ector, looks like we're gonna have ourselves a wedding. A double wedding."

* * *

Later, he conducted the double ceromony for Axel and Xion and Dasiy and Sasuke.

"I do." said Xion.

"I do." said Axel.

"I do." Daisy smiled.

"I do. I do. I do." Sasuke smiled.

* * *

Then he was saying it in his sleep and in his normal clothes. It turns out the whole story was a dream.

Daisy who was in her regular clothes shook him awake, "Sasuke, Sasuke? Wake up. Picnic's over."

Sasuke woke up and saw his girlfriend, his best friend and his girlfriend by his side. "I just had the craziest dream! We were gonna get married."

Daisy just stared at him as if she was going to get hurt. Axel just whistled innocently and Xion giggled silently. Sasuke cleared it up saying, "Not that I don't wanna get married. Not right now. Getting late, huh?"

Daisy went to Sasuke and kissed him, "Sasuke, I will marry you whenever I wish."

"Me too." Sasuke said to Daisy. "How about right now?"

There was a moment of silence before Daisy, Axel and Xion laughed. Troubadour appeared behind the tree as the camera zoomed away.

"If we fellows have offended, think of this and all is mended. That you have but slumbered here while these visions did appear and this weak and idle them, nor yielding but a dream?" Troubadour concluded as he went away. Billy flew to the moon and bumped into it.

"Hey! Who put that moon there?" Billy said as he flew away.

**The End**

* * *

That's the end of this tale. Anyways. Read and review. No flames.


End file.
